elder_scrolls_tamriel_at_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Sundrake Dynasty
House Sundrake was founded by Viserys Sundrake and his wife Estelle, having came to the Summerset Isles and escaping an unspecified crisis of Aldmeris, following High Lord Torinaan to Auridon. Serving as Torinaan's advisor and also a personal friend, Viserys and his wife both swore an oath along with Torinaan to never depart from this newly found land. Little is known during this period, but it was the beginning to the legacy of the Sundrake family, often serving as advisors to the kings of Summerset, proving their renown as warriors and mages, expanding Aldmer influence over this region. By the First Era, the Sundrakes would grow into a powerful and influential house, having absorbed or assimilated other Altmer houses into its ranks, as well as residing in Alinor, yet also having estates throughout the Summerset. They were close friends to House Rilis and Clan Direnni, but when the Direnni urged them to leave the Summerset, the Sundrakes refused, having remained true to their oaths to never forsake the Summerset, though they remained on speaking terms with the Direnni. When the fall of the Ayleids occured and the rise of Alessians came, House Sundrake watched the events unfold, seeing the races of man soon replacing that of mer on the mainland, many Ayleids seeking refuge had fled to the Summerset Isles, and swore fealty to House Sundrake, who would care for them, and assimilate them into their great house, learning from the Ayleids advanced arcane methods and other things unknown to most. House Sundrake sent limited aid, mostly resources to their Direnni allies, but to Direnni's surprise, a small contingent of Sundrake knights, battlemages, and infantry, lead by Lord Galerion Sundrake, arrive to Glenumbra Moors, to help defeat the Alessians, though Galerion was killed in battle, the valor and prowess of House Sundrake was revered by ally and foe alike. Centuries would go by as Tamriel would change with the times, whether through peace or times of conflict, House Sundrake would continue to consolidate themselves as a Great House within the Summerset Isles, having now been themselves grafted into the royal family, for their long years of service. However, times would change when the Remans came on to the scene. The Sundrakes would hear the expansionist Remans conquering parts of Tamriel, and would have loved to meet them in battle in defense of the Summerset, as well as prove themselves yet again against a worthy opponent, but the monarch of Summerset at the time chose to accept the terms of the Remans, simply to keep the Summerset Isles unsullied by the races of man. House Sundrake obeyed, as they knew it was only a matter of time before the Remans fell. Years would go by, the Remans continuing to expand and grow, House Sundrake watched from the Summerset, keeping out of these conflicts. When the Four-score War occurred, House Sundrake refused to take part in the battle, not wishing to further man's aggression towards fellow mer. While having nothing against the Remans in some degree, the Sundrakes saw themselves as staunch traditionalists, and it would be unthinkable to further the aggressions of man against fellow mer. Soon as expected, word reached the Sundrakes that Reman Cyrodiil III was dead, a bit of relief was expressed by the leaders of House Sundrake, though in good faith, sent members to Reman III's funeral out of respect. From here at the dawn of the Second Era, House Sundrake would set the example in showing the other Altmer that only Altmer rule the Summerset. This would spark nationalism throughout the Summerset. With Cyrodiil dealing with succession, the Altmer would retain independence during this Interregnum, which would result in the eventual founding of the First Aldmeri Dominion. Though the idea of a "Mer Empire" ruling Tamriel has its glamor, many within House Sundrake were against this idea of Queen Ayrenn attempting to take the Ruby Throne, but nonetheless they still supported the Dominion's forces, routing armies of the Greater Daggerfall Covenant and the Ebonheart Pact. It was unclear who truly won the Three Banner War, as all sides managed to inflicted appalling casualties upon the others, each side scored several noteworthy victories over the others, so no one is sure on the ending. What is known is after the fact, Tamriel descended into chaos once more as predicted. In the Summerset Isles, Queen Ayrenn would mysteriously vanish, the cause unknown, but as that happened, several factions would attempt to claim her legacy which resulted in the breakup of the mighty First Aldmeri Dominion. With their homeland descended into hell, House Sundrake joins the fray, to bring order and stability back to the Summerset Isles and reforge the Aldmeri Dominion and its glory. References * Picture * Fan-made for the Elder Scrolls: Tamriel at War group(I do not own the art) Category:Royality Category:Altmer Family Trees